


Oops

by kooky500



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Philip, Cause I couldn't resist, Episode: s01e09 Savior Unknown, Fluff, Happy ending though - kinda, M/M, More characters to be added btw, This could be considered crack, dw, the tagged death is Ryan, with a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: In which Lukas awakes from his coma in a much more…unusual way.
And Philip? Well… he’s not really Philip, per se…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a plot bunny from the latest ep and decided to randomly write this little drabble. Don't question it, shhh.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Philip watched Bo leave after witnessing the kiss, staring until the man turned the corner at the end of the hallway. Good. He was gone then. Philip moved back near Lukas.

“Hey, Lukas,” Philip whispered as if the other boy could hear him. He leaned in absently brushing a strand of hair back. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. I didn’t intend for you to find out like this.”

Philip placed a hand on the unconscious boy’s chest, and let his power course through his veins. He concentrated on fixing the problems only – leaving the marks and appearance the same, though. Too many questions, otherwise.

When Philip was done, he pulled his hand away, sitting back down as the blonde’s eyes fluttered open.  Philip sent off a text to Helen before he forgot.

Lukas would be able to feel that something was amiss when he woke – there was no point in trying to play the ‘it wasn’t me’ card – though that didn’t mean Philip wouldn’t try. He reached over to gently remove Lukas’ oxygen mask to let the boy speak.

“Wha… what was that?” The blonde slurred, still slightly out of it.

“Lukas, you’re awake!” Philip exclaimed with fake amazement, hoping that _maybe_ Lukas might just buy it. The blonde glared at him half-heartedly from his hospital bed.

_Okay, so definitely not buying it then._ Lukas repeated his question.

“What was what?” Philip replied. The blonde rolled his eyes.

“You know what. I’m awake and I feel… different. Like, I don’t know it feels like I wasn’t even shot. I can’t explain it.” Lukas elaborated. Philip let out a nervous laugh.

“Ah well – you know what they say, modern medicine is a miracle, right?” He chuckled nervously and _oh look- wasn’t that wallpaper interesting to look at_?

“Uh yeah – but I’m pretty sure modern medicine doesn’t include a white light coming from your hand on my chest.” Lukas retorted. Philip relented, dropping the act. _Why couldn’t Lukas just have left it alone?_

“Okay fine, you got me. I healed you.” The brunette confessed. Lukas gaped at him, incredulous.

“What did you just say? You _healed_ me?”

“So, what are you? An alien or something? Oh god, I kissed an alien didn’t I?” Lukas rambled, question after question. Philip gnawed on his lip, scuffing his shoes on the linoleum floors. He was dreading this part.

“No, I’m not an alien. I’m an angel.” Philip explained, watching as Lukas’ stopped, and his eyes widened.

“Am I still in a coma?” Lukas questioned skeptically. Philip shook his head and the blonde narrowed his eyes. He pinched himself to be sure.

“Okay… so let me get this straight, you’re an angel… and you healed me?”

Philip nodded.

“Prove it.” The blonde demanded. Philip smirked, disappearing from where he’d been sitting in a chair and reappearing on the other side of Lukas’ hospital bed in a second.

“Proof enough?” Philip cheekily inquired. He loved the way Lukas’ jaw dropped open.

“I… you’re… wait….” Lukas babbled. “How come you don’t have wings?”

“I do. I have a true form as well. But, if I showed you either, your eyes would melt.” Philip shrugged and Lukas shuddered at the imagery. He turned to Philip with a serious expression.

“So… where’s the real Philip?” He asked. Philip fidgeted. This was always the hardest part.

“There is no real Philip.” He began.

“I mean – there _was_ for a few seconds before the baby died, but he wasn’t named yet. I saw all this happening, mind you and… Anne Shea, that poor woman had already suffered so much. I couldn’t let her suffer through this _too_ , so I… tore out my grace or, my soul essentially and let myself become human and uh… replaced ‘Philip’.” Philip explained, whilst looking anywhere but at Lukas. “Then, just a few years ago, I sort of… _found_ my grace and became an angel again. Voila.”

When the angel glanced up, Lukas wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he stubbornly stared out the window.

“So… you essentially took a little boy’s place, and let his mother believe that you’re her child like- like a changeling or some shit?” He spat. Philip reeled back like he’d been slapped.

“What? No! No – that’s not it at all. Lukas, that boy was already dead nothing that I did would have prevented that. So yes – instead of letting his mother feel that pain, I made myself human and took his place. Is that so wrong? To want to take away someone else’s pain at losing their child?” Philip fired right back.

“So what – is this like a normal thing? Angels just get bored and decide to just pop down to Earth for a while?” The blonde asked tightly.

“No. I mean – okay there is this _one_ angel who like, travels with a couple hunters but I don’t know what that’s about. There might be a few others – but they’re few and far between.” Philip answered. “I’m still Philip though, I swear.”

The hospital gown shuffled as Lukas turned to face Philip. The boy’s eyes were wet and his bottom lip quivered. Philip wanted to comfort him – but something told him he wouldn’t be well received.

“Why didn’t you stop me from getting shot in the first place?”

Philip sighed. “I wanted to. Believe me, I did but – the bike, it had wards on it preventing me from getting close. I didn’t realize they were there until it was too late.”

Lukas’ brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not sure what the hell ‘wards’ are, but… does that mean the killer… _knows_ what you are?”

Philip paced, his hands running through his hair. He’d asked himself that question a million times over the last few hours and still hadn’t come up with an answer.

“I don’t know. Maybe? But, it’s also possible that someone else warded the bike.”

This time when Lukas spoke it was a quiet whisper. “Why’d you have to kiss me?” He asked, sniffling. “That night in the cabin. Why – _damn it_ why did you make me fall in love with you? Was- was it all a lie, just to fuck with me?” Lukas questioned. Philip glanced at Lukas, sobbing.

“I didn’t make you do anything, Lukas. It wasn’t a lie – or anything like that. I wanted to tell you, I really did it’s just – I’m not supposed to. Even now I could get in big trouble for healing you. Believe me, Lukas. It wasn’t a lie. None of it was. I still care about you.” Philip soothed. Lukas nodded. A minute of silence passed, the seconds feeling like an eternity.

“Okay, I believe you. I probably shouldn’t but… I do.” The blonde answered finally. Philip smiled at that, before he jolted, suddenly. The calm mood disappearing.

“Someone’s coming.” He announced.

“Is that more of your angel mojo?” Lukas questioned. Philip rolled his eyes.

“ _No –_ that was my ‘looking down the hall’ mojo.” He quipped, looking for a place to hide. _There._ A closet. Philip slipped inside, holding a finger to his lips as he glanced at Lukas.

Lukas wanted to retort that he wasn’t five – he _knew_ when to stay quiet.

****

Meanwhile, Helen was walking out of the F.B.I building after trying to convince Ryan not to leave, when her phone vibrated with a text from Philip. She scanned it quickly before ducking back inside.

“Hey I just got a text from Philip – Lukas is awake.” She announced. Ryan perked up in his seat.

“That’s uh that’s great! So uh is Michael there too?”

“His name is Philip, and yes.”

“Great, let’s go!” He jumped up, _very_ enthusiastically but Helen wasn’t going to question it.

As they got to Ryan’s car Helen stopped. She started feeling along her clothing for a few seconds before she sighed. “Ugh, I must have left my walkie-talkie at the office.” She huffed out. “Hey – I’m going to run back and grab it. Can I meet you at the hospital?”

Ryan waved her off. “Yeah, sure – not a problem. I’ll see you there.” He said with a grin.

****

Ryan’s shoes ‘clacked’ on the linoleum hospital floors as he strode to Lukas’ room.

Lukas was wracked with nerves as he sat in his hospital bed – unable to do much else thanks to his condition. He waited – not knowing who was going to be coming through the door. Helen? His Dad? Philip had forgotten to mention the ‘who’ part.

The doorknob turned, and Lukas’ stomach tightened. The door squeaked opened.

Lukas could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears as he came face-to-face with the killer from the cabin.

His vision started to blur as he felt a wave of dizziness. Lukas’ ears felt like they had cotton in them – he couldn’t…hear…anything. _Shit…this…wasn’t… goo-_

Lukas’ world went dark.

****

Philip froze when the door opened. _Shit._

The brunette watched as Lukas passed out. Fuck, he didn’t know what to do!

_Should I help Lukas?_

_But – I’m not supposed to be here. What if **they** find me?_

_He’ll- He’ll kill him._

**_They’ll_ ** _kill me. Or worse._

****

Ryan walked up to Lukas’ bedside. Pausing by his I.V, he tilted his head contemplating the unconscious boy for a few seconds.

The man brought a needle from his jacket filled some mysterious and most likely, _lethal_ substance up to Lukas’ I.V, ready to inject the liquid.

The closet door didn’t open.

However, Philip _did_ appear right behind Ryan. The man spun around, of course, shocked. Philip flung an arm out, grabbing the man’s face.

White light exploded from the man’s eyes. A brief scream rang out, before the man’s body dropped to the ground, his eye sockets empty. It didn’t stop there, though.

Philip placed his hands over Lukas’ ears as every window in the building shattered. The brunette pulled back as it ended. _Damn it, he really needed to work on control._

Something plastic thudded to the ground behind Philip. _Oh no…_

Philip slowly turned around to see Gabe and Helen gaping at him, a walkie-talkie lay forgotten on the ground beside Helen’s feet.

“Oops?”

Just when Philip thought things couldn’t get any worse…

The brunette felt a shift of energy. _Oh shit._ There was another angel nearby… and he was _pissed._

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo, Philip you done fucked up. Good Job.
> 
> Ch2 will be up, maybe in a few days.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! :) I take prompts over on tumblr: kookyrainbows.tumblr.com
> 
> Kindly point out if I missed any spelling or grammar errors. :)


End file.
